Sunsets
by ZigzagoonCutie
Summary: Silver is having the strangest feeling whenever he is around Gold and he thinks it might be hate, but he actually enjoys Golds company sometimes. Through a dream and a talk with his sister can he find out what this feeling really is? Preciousmetalshipping!


"Come on Silv, it'll be fun," Gold whined. I sighed, Gold was always like this. Every day it seemed he had something planned that he wanted to do with me.

"I'll pass," I said simply. I didn't like Gold one bit. Every time I was around him, I'd get this feeling in my stomach like I was sick, so most of the time I avoided him.

"But we're friends." Gold was being persistent today. I still declined by shaking my head. He pouted and I looked away to resist it.

"Come on Gold, quit pestering people," his best friend whose name I forgot said. I was thankful for his interruption.

"Another time then," Gold said flashing me a smile. I just rolled my eyes. I had too much to do, so I couldn't possibly bother myself with dealing with Gold. Or at least, that's what I told myself.

"It would be good for you to make new friends," Blue said, she'd been telling me that for years and I always responded with the same thing that made her shut up.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" I would say and she would just drop the topic and try to change the subject really fast.

"Christmas is coming up!" she excitedly chattered on about how she was going to decorate her tree and the rest of her house, but I wasn't listening. "Don't you think that would be better?"

"Yeah," I agreed. She snorted and I realized she must've just been asking that to see if I was actually paying attention.

"Well okay then, instead of spending Christmas with you, I'll spend it with Green," she threw in a few fake sniffles and I just rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry Blue, I was just preoccupied," I apologized; she seemed to think that was an okay excuse and we continued our walk to her house. When we got there I told her goodbye and then I headed home.

Well, not really home. I lived in an old shack because I didn't know where my parents were. I had never known them, so I figured they were dead. No one knew about my living condition, thankfully.

"So we meet again, eh," I hear a familiar voice say, and I almost scream in frustration. There's that feeling in my stomach again… that sadness or frustration from seeing him. I couldn't place what it was exactly.

"What do you want?" I asked sounding as annoyed as I could. I swear I saw dejectedness on his face. Honestly, was he following me or something?

"Well, you don't seem that busy right now, so I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me," he said trying to sound nonchalant. "We could go get dinner."

As much as I wanted to refuse, I hadn't eaten in a while, so I found myself nodding my head. He seemed surprised and then led me to a small, family-owned restaurant.

"Welcome back Gold," the Maître de said as he led us to a table. It seemed to be a private table and I had to wonder if Gold came here often.

Gold must've noticed my inquiring look because he started laughing as he said, "My parents own this place."

"Hey Gold," a man who I'm guessing was going to be our waiter said. "Who's this? Your boyfriend?" I scowled as my heart started to race and my face turned bright red, matching my hair.

"No," Gold said, "not yet, anyway." I couldn't believe he said that so seriously like he meant it. He didn't mean it… did he?

"I see. Here are your menus," he set down two heavy, laminated pieces of cardstock which I assumed to be the menus. I immediately picked mine up and buried my face in it hoping that Gold didn't see my blush.

Gold and I decided what we wanted in silence. I finally put the menu down when my blush faded and noticed that Gold was looking at me.

"What," I asked using my usual annoyed tone. The raven-haired male sighed.

"Why do you always use that tone when talking to me? Am I really that bad to be around?" he asked. I really wasn't sure how I should respond. Luckily I didn't have to at the moment because the waiter had come back asking if we wanted to place a drink order.

Surprisingly enough, Gold said he wanted some beer, and even more surprising, the waiter made no hesitation in serving it to him! I didn't know Gold drank alcohol because he seemed like the type not to ever drink.

I just got water because I didn't want to cost Gold anymore than I had to. When my water was brought to me, I got busy sipping at it so Gold would drop the question.

"Silver, please answer the question," Gold said, the serious tone was back in his voice and I didn't like it one bit. "Do you hate me?"

I felt like I was backed in a corner. It wasn't like I could just run away. Even if I didn't give him an answer now, he'd get one later. Might as well try to formulate a good response.

"No, I don't hate you," I said after a while. I wasn't sure I was being truthful, but that was all I was going to say on the matter.

"That's a relief," Gold said letting out a dramatic breath. I rolled my eyes trying to hold back laughter. I wondered why I found that funny, I didn't even like him.

"Have you decided on what you'd like to eat?" the waiter asked. He looked to Gold first who made his order of Bistro Shrimp Pasta while I ordered Clam Chowder.

The two of us made small talk for a small time until our food came. It smelled absolutely delicious. Although my food was delicious, it didn't last long. I practically gulped the whole bowl of soup down in a couple minutes.

Gold was taking his time chewing slowly as if he was savoring every bite. He probably was. I didn't notice how intently I was staring prior to before Gold raised an eyebrow and said, "Want some?"

I shook my head furiously and I felt the blush creep back onto my face. "Come on try it," Gold tried to persuade me by sticking his fork in my face almost poking my eye out. I decided to humor him just so he wouldn't infuriate me anymore.

It was absolutely delicious, definitely the best thing I have ever put in my mouth. Gold had to ruin the moment by sticking the fork back in his mouth and yelling, "Indirect kiss!"

"You are so immature," I said letting out a small laugh. My hand immediately flew to my mouth once I realized what I did.

"I knew you liked me!" Gold said happily. I was thankful he was almost done with his meal so I could leave. When he finished he got up thanking the waiter. "Wanna come see my room?" he asked. I shook my head and quickly left.

I couldn't believe I was opening up to Gold. I also couldn't believe how late it had gotten. It was almost nine. I quickly hurried back to my house. How could I have stayed out that late with Gold? Truthfully, I was exhausted from the whole ordeal and I decided to go to bed early.

* * *

"I'm glad you agreed to come with me," Gold said. We were currently walking along a nice flowery path to somewhere. Gold said it was a surprise. _Why did I even agree to come along with him?_

"Me too," I found myself saying. _What is wrong with me!?_ I felt like I couldn't control what I said, like I wasn't thinking about it at all.

Gold led me around a couple of trees and what I saw was breath-taking. Since it was getting late, the sun was just now setting and in front of us there was a lake. It was a beautiful blue color that sparkled with the way the sun's rays hit it.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Gold asked. I just nodded my head. This spot seemed so romantic. He took my hand and brought me over to the edge of the lake and sat down pulling me down next to him.

I realized my hand was still in his, so I promptly tried to pull it away. It seemed Gold didn't want that to happen because he held on tighter.

"Gold," I said softly looking into his eyes which were looking back into mine. Before I knew what was happening I leaned in to kiss him and then…

…I fell off my bed. I could not believe that was a dream. _Why was I dreaming about __**Gold**__ that way?_ I decided to shrug it off and try to forget about the dream altogether. I stretched and grabbed some clothes to wear before heading out into town to get some breakfast.

Every morning I went to Starbucks to get breakfast since I didn't have a stove or refrigerator to store food. When I get in there, I head to the counter to ask for my usual whilst I notice a certain noirette out of the corner of my eye. _Maybe I should just leave and skip breakfast…_

"Isn't that Silver?" I hear someone say who I recognize as Gold's best friend whose name I don't know's friend. I curse my luck as Gold calls me over there. Despite the dream I had last night where I enjoyed spending time with Gold, I felt like I was going to vomit.

"What's up?" Gold asked. I shrugged. "Why don't you take a seat?" I sigh and sit down next to Gold, across from his best friend and his best friend's friend.

"I'm Red and this is Green," Red introduced. He stuck a hand out and I made no movement to shake it. Why would I?

"He's a bit shy," Gold said with an awkward laugh like he was afraid that his words would make me angry.

"I would say it was more like rude," Green said off-handedly. Gold shot him a glare and he didn't say anything more.

"Green and I have to go," Red suddenly said pulling Green out of the booth. He suspiciously gave Green a wink before he left.

"Hey Silver, can I take you somewhere after breakfast?" Gold asked. I shrugged. I really didn't have a reason to refuse since I wasn't doing anything today. What did I have to lose?

Breakfast went by quickly and Gold was soon leading me somewhere. I had no idea where we were going, but for some reason it seemed like déjà vu.

"It's just up ahead," Gold said. We took a turn around some trees and I gasped. I realized where we were. It was the place from my dream.

"Silver, I know this is going to sound really stupid, but I love you," Gold said looking at the ground.

I was shocked that he would say something like that, but I felt compelled to say it back for some reason. I was really confused at why I wanted to do that. Being here with Gold was too much, and I quickly turned around and started to walk to Blue's house. She would know what to do.

"Silver," I heard Gold mumble, but I didn't pay attention to him and he didn't try to follow me. It didn't take long to get to my older sister's house and I wasted no time and went straight into the house.

"Hiya Silver," Blue greeted. She was lounging on her sofa in front of the television.

"Gold said he loved me," I blurted out. Blue's eyes widened before she let out a small laugh.

"Well do you love him too?" she asked and I went to sit down next to her, after all I did have a long story to tell. I told her about the feelings I get around Gold and the dream I had. I didn't spare her any details.

"It seems to me that you return his feelings," she said. I didn't argue, it would explain the way I feel about him. "You should tell him." I nodded and thanked her before quickly making my way out of the house.

I began my search for Gold at the café and then I headed to places I knew he liked to frequent. I searched all day and finally I seemed to think of a good place to look, the romantic place he took me that morning.

I quickly went there, hoping I'd get there before it was dark. The sun was setting and it would be hard to look for him in the dark. Lucky for me, he was there when I arrived. I ran over to him and glomped him.

"Silver!?" he asked sounding surprised. I didn't allow him to say another word because I took that moment to kiss him. He kissed back just as eagerly as me. After we broke apart for air, he led me to the water to watch the sunset.

I wanted to stay here forever with him I realized.


End file.
